My Brother
by Ymile
Summary: Watch Rameses and Moses grow from boys into men.
1. Chapter 1

Rameses was only a small child, barely speaking words when the baby in the basket came. He had been playing with Mommy in the river when the basket bumped next to them. She gave Rameses to a servant, then opened the basket to find the sleeping baby. Queen Tuya smiled at the baby and picked him up, she got out of the water and carried him with her. Rameses held up his arms to his mother, but she told him to come along, to show them his new brother.

His father had been wary of the child, but warmed up when Moses grabbed his beard. Rameses tried to get a good look at his new brother, but he was to short. But later when Moses slept, Rameses climbed to look into the bed where Moses slept. He smiled at the baby when he rolled in his sleep. Rameses promised the baby that he would be the best big brother there was.

* * *

When Moses turned four, Rameses had kept his promise numerous times in their lessons, dinners, and just playing with each other. This particular day, the princes were in the courtyard with the other noble children, playing games while their parents discussed the affairs of the kingdom.

They had been playing a game with a ball, but Moses was the smallest and couldn't get to the ball, and when he did, it was pulled out of his arms. He eventually gave up and sat down, just watching them all laugh and play. But Rameses noticed what Moses was doing, and grabbed the ball. He took it over to Moses, and then it became the two of them against the rest of the kids, but it was all in good fun.

"Get the ball!"

"Moses has it!"

"Look out! Rameses is going for the legs!"

It eventually got dark and they had to go in to eat, but while they were going in, Moses hugged his brother's waist. He didn't say anything, but Rameses knew.

* * *

In the lessons, Rameses excelled in arithmetic and science, while Moses was good in the writing and reading. But Moses was horrible at the arithmetic.

"Rameses?"

"Yeah Moses?"

"Could you help me?"

Rameses always dropped what he was doing to help Moses, even if it was the tiniest of things.

* * *

**Hey! This story is a request from DarkAngel408 who wanted me to write a fic on Moses and Rameses growing up. It might not be very long, but this is just a starting point!**


	2. Chapter 2

Moses was only five when he had horrible nightmares, so horrible in fact, that he wouldn't dare to sleep. And others noticed too.

Rameses noticed his young brother was very tired during lessons, unusual for the young boy. It was when Moses fell asleep while practicing with swords that Rameses knew something was wrong. He pulled his brother aside and asked,

"Moses, have you been sleeping lately?"

Moses blearily replied, "Not really..."

"And why not?"

Moses mumbled and Rameses said, "What?"

"The nightmares."

"You've been having nightmares?"

He nodded, and Rameses said, "Well, the next time you get a nightmare, come to my room, all right?"

Moses smiled and agreed, Rameses said, "Why don't you go get some sleep now?"

So Moses did.

* * *

There were many parties in the palace, both for entertainment and business, but neither one ever let Moses in. He was to young, they said, you can come when you're older they say.

His ten year old logic didn't see theirs, and would often hide from his maids to pout. But Rameses found him every time. He would sit with his young brother and ignore the party, choosing to play with his brother, even if their father scolded him later for it.

* * *

Moses hid behind a large white pillar, clutching a small flower in his twelve year old hands. He peeked around the pillar to see Maya, the daughter of a noble from a faraway kingdom, running her hand through the fountain. Moses gulped and built up his courage, actually about to go out, when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Moses!" His brother said loudly, "Why are you hiding behind this pillar?"

Moses put a hand over his brothers mouth and made him get down. He looked over his shoulder to see if Maya had heard, and Rameses bit his brothers hand. Moses yelped and pulled back his hand, Rameses asked,

"What's all this about then?"

Moses eyed his brother, then said, "You see her?"

Rameses craned his hand and saw Maya, "Yeah, she's the daughter of Ramun, what about her?"

Rameses looked down at his young brother and saw the flower in his hand, a smile grew on his face. A mischievous one. Rameses stood up and began to walk around the pillar before Moses could stop him. He watched in horror as Rameses approached Maya.

"Hello my fair lady, what is that you are doing?"

She looked at him and politely smiled, "I am playing with the fish, my prince."

"Would you like someone to join you?"

Maya's eyes widened, and almost a grimace crossed her face, but she froze her face and kept her smile on.

"That would be lovely sire."

She moved slightly from her spot, but didn't see Rameses walking away until she turned back.

"My prince?"

Rameses grabbed Moses' arm and dragged him out to the fountain, panic was evident in his eyes as Rameses brought him to Maya.

"Here you are my fair lady, someone to join you."

He walked away from the nervous boy, then stood in the shadows to see his brother nervously hand over the flower. He smiled, then let them be.

* * *

At eighteen, Rameses was very nervous. As the heir to the throne, he had to marry, soon. It should have happened when he was sixteen, but he had always sent away the girls that were there to impress him to be queen.

It didn't help that he always scoffed at them too.

But this party was to ensure that he picked a young woman, if he did not, his father would for him. So Rameses was glaring at his pillows, contemplating whether he could smother himself, when a fifteen year old Moses barged into his room.

"Rameses! I just dyed Hotep and Huy's robes green, like puke green! I wish I could see their faces when-"

"I don't care right now Moses!"

Moses shut his mouth and looked at his brother, noticing the tense lines and hands clutching a pillow, about to rip.

"Something wrong Rameses?"

"Everything is wrong! This party is ridiculous, all those girls are there trying to become queen to say they beat all the other girls. It's so frustrating!"

Moses sat quietly next to his brother, then said, "While that may be true, perhaps there is at least one girl who will be tolerable?"

"I doubt it."

"Then look for her, otherwise father is going to pick for you, and it'll probably be that Hannah girl."

Both boys shuddered at the thought of the high-pitched voice of the whiny girl. Rameses sighed and said, "Fine."

They got up and went down to the hall where people were already eating. The brothers sat next to their parents and began eating, Tuya leaned over to her eldest son and said, "Rameses, have Moses stay by your side, that way you'll be able to get away from some of the girls."

Tuya winked, then returned eating, as if she hadn't said a word. Rameses smiled at his mother, glad to have an understanding one, then looked across the room to see several girls trying to catch his eye. Rameses groaned.

It was going to be a long night.

The entertainment began of dancing girls, and he tried to stay seated, but a pointed look from his father made him stand up. Moses followed his actions and they began to walk around the room. The princes were stopped by many girls and their mothers, but they never stayed for very long and Rameses smile began to strain.

The two males escaped to the balcony and Rameses slumped over the railing.

"Oh this is horrible Moses, why did I ever agree to come down?"

"Cheer up! There's got to be one girl here you'll like!"

"Moses, I somehow doubt-"

A girl came onto the balcony and started when she saw the princes, obviously not expecting to see the two there. She blushed and said,

"Pardon me, I did not mean to interrupt."

Moses eyed her white dress, it was very modest, more so than most of the girls here. It started at her collarbone and ended at her calves, the sleeves large and swishy to her elbows. A small gold pendent laid across her neck and a gold and blue headband rested on her forehead. Her large brown eyes flitted between the room and them, and was slowly going back into the hall.

"Wait, what's your name my lady?" asked Moses.

She looked carefully at him, and said, "My name is Maharet, my prince."

"I am Moses, this is my brother, Rameses."

She dipped her head in acknowledgement, and nervously said, "A pleasure."

Moses looked at Rameses and said, "Well brother, I believe I saw Ana just now and I promised to speak to her. I'll be leaving you now."

Rameses eyes widened as his brother walked away, leaving him with the shy girl. He looked back towards her and said,

"Do you enjoy music?"

* * *

**Second part! Planning on doing one more chapter, maybe a second one will pop out, but for now just one is coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

Their lives were changing, that much was clear from the scolding they had gotten from their father that day. Rameses had taken all the blame for the prank they had pulled on Hotep and Huy, he was very overprotective of Moses and hated it when others yelled at him. It wasn't right for the high priests to try and punish his brother when they had no right to.

His father, however, Rameses thought that Moses should have gotten some blame, but as the eldest and next in line, he was the one reprimanded.

Rameses dearly loved his brother, he really did, but sometimes he wanted to wring his neck.

* * *

Moses laughed whenever he saw the high priests, the stupid idiots didn't know Moses had put blue dye in their food, staining their entire mouths blue. It had gotten him scolded earlier, but no one had told the priests yet about the prank.

Rameses came toward Moses in the hallway, grabbed his arm, and kept walking.

"Whoa, Rameses, what are you doing?"

"I was reprimanded yet again, for _your_ prank."

"Look, I'm sorry, I really am, but it isn't my fault father went after you."

"True, but nonetheless, you will be in on my punishment."

They came to a chamber where their mother held small parties with other royal women, it was a room the men viciously avoided. And now the brothers had to be a part of it.

Moses groaned.

* * *

Maharet was returning to the palace to receive training from Rameses mother, as the next queen, she had to know all the duties that would soon become her. She was still a very nervous girl, but had gotten a bit more confident after the prince announced his engagement to her, and all the other girls throwing her envious looks.

She walked briskly through the warm court, and didn't notice when Moses sneaked up behind her. He poked her side and she jumped, then tripped and fell.

Moses immediately felt bad, he hadn't meant to harm her, and he apologized profusely as he helped her up.

"It's all right Moses, just don't do it again, I'm very unbalanced."

"I am sorry, so where are you off to on this fine afternoon?"

"To see your mother, I'm to meet with her every day to learn my duties."

"Sounds like a fun time to me." he said.

She agreed, "Yes, but it is necessary, I haven't the slightest clue of what to do."

"I should let you go on, let me walk you there."

"Thank you."

They walked to his mother's rooms and they parted at the door. Moses kissed her hand and said,

"I'm glad you're to be my sister, all the others girls were so annoying, I'm not sure either of us would have been able to keep our tempers in check."

"Thank you, and also thank you for leaving us alone that night."

Moses smiled, then left her at the doorway.

* * *

The wedding was soon, and Rameses was getting very antsy. He knew he liked Maharet, but was unsure if she liked him just as well. He was pacing nervously in the room where two large statues were housed, thinking about his wedding that would soon arrive in the coming weeks. Moses found him leaning against a statue with his head in his hands.

"Something wrong Rameses?"

"No, not at all, just, you know, a wedding coming up soon. _My wedding._"

Moses sighed, "Are you getting cold feet?"

"No, my feet are quite warm actually."

"Not what I meant Rameses, do you like her?

"Yes, quite a lot." he replied.

"Then you are fine, nothing to worry about."

"Yes there is!" he cried, "What if she doesn't like me, she must hate me for choosing her as the next queen! I would, I mean-"

Moses interrupted, "Rameses! She likes you, have you spoken to her recently?"

"No, we are always off to do something, we haven't said much to each other since the announcement."

"Well I have," said Moses, "and she does not hate you, she's just as nervous as you. Even more, if I have to be honest."

Rameses looked at his brothers serious face, and asked,

"You are sure she really doesn't hate me."

"Most sure, if anything, she more nervous of the ceremony itself. You know, I think that she has a rest planned right now. Why not, say, interrupt?"

Moses smiled cheekily at his brother, then walked away to his own routine.

* * *

They had gone out racing, for old time's sake, and had been responsible for the destruction of the sand wall. It had been worth it, until their father had called Rameses a weak link. Moses' brother ran to his thinking spot, and soon after Moses and Rameses spoke, they had to run to the party where Rameses was announced as the Prince.

Rameses put on his royal smile, and they entered the party. It was not long until Moses said something to Rameses about the priests, who were stuffing their faces.

The magicians brought forward their tribute, and Moses was mesmerized by her beauty. But her defiance enthralled him, when she was led away, he felt bad having tripped her into the pool. He didn't really want to go to his room either.

Moses was on the balcony when Rameses approached him,

"Brother, how do you manage to create such a sport out of everything?"

"Well, you know..."

"Anyway, Maharet is waiting for you to dance with her, says you promised or something."

"Ah yes..."

They returned to the hall, and as promised, dancing with his soon-to-be sister-in-law. The wedding wasn't for another two weeks, but the jitters were obvious on Maharet's face.

"You look like a scared bird, Maharet, something wrong?"

"Just, just the wedding, you know. There seems to be something on your mind as well, tell me."

"That girl, the once I just embarrassed, she was sent to my room. I feel horrible about what I've done."

"That's new."

"Please, Maharet."

She laughed, "I'm sorry, but honestly, apologize if you feel so horrible."

"Yeah, I, I think I will."

He left the room, and went to his chambers, unaware that his whole life was about to change.

* * *

**So, I think I'll leave it at that. I actually have another request for a Prince of Egypt fic that I want to jump on, so this may be it, unless something else pops into my mind for this. Til the next!**


End file.
